Mariah Lopez
' '''Mariah Eve Lopez-Robinson' (born October 15th, 1990) is a professional wrestler of Mexican-Caucasian descent who currently works for the Women's Wrestling Alliance, where she is a former WWA World Champion, former WWA Television Champion, as well as a three time WWA World Tag Team Champion, twice with Rachel as part of The Lethal Barbarians, once with Aubrey Cassidy, and a former Trios Champions with Gina Rogers and Lauren Pierce as The Lesbianic Experience. She was previously signed to Japan Pro Wrestling where she was a former JPW Pure Champion. She is best known for her work in Premium Championship Wrestling where her and Rachel are two time PCW World Tag Team Champions, as well as being the winner of the 12th edition of the Scars of Wrestling Cup. She also worked for PCW's developmental territory Pride Wrestling where she was one half of the PW Tag Team Champions with Rachel. She also worked for Premium Women's Wrestling where she was the first and only PWW Joshi Champion. Mariah is the cousin of Danielle, Enrique and Phillip Lopez, making her a member of the Lopez family tree. Wrestling Career 'Training and Independent Circuit' After a series of career choices that did not pan out. Mariah decided it was time to try to get into the professional wrestling industry. Having already seen the success that her family members have had. She reached out to her cousin Phillip, but Phillip turned her down. Her next option was to be trained by Danielle, who was in a similar spot to Mariah's when she started. Danielle agreed and immediately began training Mariah without any help from Da Xtreme Wrestling Academy. Shortly after being signed by PWW, she took some bookings in the independent circuit. Her first match was for the California Wrestling Alliance, defeating Karlee Ramirez with the Lopez Special. She competed in a few more matches, defeating Wendy Gomez, Selena Static and Airel Mendoza. She also had a match against her younger sister Mariella, and defeated her with the Spanish Hang Time. 'Premium Women's Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' 'Debut and Rise to Stardom' After completing her training. Danielle recommended to both Terrell Ryder and Jane Isis to sign Mariah, in order to at least see if she has any potential. Mariah had a tryout match for the promotion. She impressed Terrell and Jane and in turn, they gave Mariah a contract. Terms of the deal are unknown. While she is in PWW, she will continue to train with Danielle to give her a better grasp on what she needs to improve on. On the fourth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Angelina Michaels in a dark match which took place before the show, and got the win when she made Angelina tap out to the Lopez Special. Later on in the show, she had an interview with Lacey Milton, discussing things about PWW and even how she wants her career to go. On the fifth episode of Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Ariel Walker in her first match on live television. Mariah got the victory when she made Ariel tap out to The Lopez Special, making her undefeated with two wins and zero losses. On the seventh episode of Knockout, Mariah went go one on one with Eva Morales in a first round match up in a puroresu tournament to crown the first ever PWW Joshi Champion, and got the win when she made Eva submit to The Lopez Special. On the second episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Mariah went go one on one with Jenna Martin in a second round match up in the PWW Joshi Championship Tournament, where the winner will advance to the finals, which is being held at Femme Fatale. The two had a back and forth match up, with Mariah emerging victorious by making Jenna submit to The Lopez Special. On the ninth episode of Knockout, Mariah went one on one with Japanese wrestling sensation, Kimi Sato, and got the win when she made Sato tap out to The Lopez Special. 'PWW Joshi Champion' At Femme Fatale, Mariah faced Heather Monroe where the winner will become the first ever PWW Joshi Champion, and she got the win via interference from Alisyn and Christina Fierce of Toxic. After the match, Alisyn and Christina attacked both her and Heather after the bell, with Mariah being laid out by The Killing Joke. On the first Bombshell of 2012, scheduled to air on January 7th, Mariah teamed up with Heather Monroe to face the Toxic combination of Alisyn and Christina Fierce in the main event of the show. The match ended in a double countout after the two teams were brawling with one another on the floor. The Toxic members left with the upperhand as Alisyn hit Mariah with the Killing Joke on the concrete floor in the crowd, while Christina kicked Heather's head into the turnbuckle. The next night on Knockout, Mariah got into a brawl with her sister Mariella, only for it to be broken up by PWW road agents, but Mariah wasn't alone on the conflict with Mariella as her cousin and trainer Danielle sided with Mariah and also is not happy with the Lopez family name being trashed by her. Later in the night, she along with The Battering Bitches were revealed to be behind the Be a Star video that played to cost The Ohio State Wrecking Crew a non-title match up against the Xtremely Lethal Ladies. On January 23rd, 2012. PWW closed and Mariah's Joshi Championship reign was short lived. 'Return to the Independent Circuit' Shortly after the closing of PWW, Mariah began to take bookings on the independent circuit. She faced fellow PWW alumnus Jenna Martin on February 17th for the Jersey Pro Wrestling Connection in New Jersey and got the win by making Jenna submit to The Lopez Special. Onn February 26th for Pro Wrestling USA's event in Los Angeles, California, Mariah teamed up with her cousin Danielle and Desiree Miles to take on fellow PWW alumnus' Morgan Simmons, Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez in a six woman tag team match. Mariah's team was victorious when her and Danielle hit Christina Perez with Welcome to the Emergency Room. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - Present)' 'Black Rose Mafia/Team Lethality membership and Starting Off' On July 19th, 2012 at about 10PM Pacific Time, it was announced that Mariah had signed a contract with Premium Championship Wrestling. The news was broken through Mariah's camp, and was confirmed on her cousin Danielle's Twitter. This was a recommendation Danielle had sent for Terrell Ryder due to the talent she possessed in PWW, and he signed the young up and coming women's wrestler to the standard rookie contract since she technically is a rookie. She had a match on a House Show event that was on July 31st. She teamed up with Lexi Reiyne to face off against Stevie Fabulous and Jesse Wright. The two of them got the win. On the August 4th edition of Rapture, Mariah made an appearance. First, appearing alongside Lexi Reiyne and became a member of The Black Rose Mafia as they made Toxic retreat up the ramp. And she also appeared and wished Danielle good luck in her match against Michael Morrison. On the August 25th PCW House Show, she faced Chris Marks and made him tap out to The Lopez Special. On the August 28th PCW House Show, she faced off against Michelle Ryder and won by disqualification when Toxic attacked her. After the match, Morgan Simmons laid her out with the Synn-Full Ride to Hell. On the September 1st edition of Saturday Night Rapture, Mariah faced Heather Monroe in a rematch from PWW's Femme Fatale. This was her first televised match for PCW. Unfortunately for her, Heather won with the Beautiful Beatdown. However, the two showed respect towards one another before and after the match. On the September 8th PCW House Show, Mariah went one on one against Jesse Wright and it ended in a no contest after both The Black Rose Mafia and Toxic brawled with one another. One week later on the September 15th edition of Rapture, The Black Rose Mafia ended when it was confirmed that Talia Skye along with Lexi Reiyne and Generation Next departed the company. But the feud with Toxic was very much alive as her cousin Danielle formed Team Lethality and Mariah became a member alongside Laurie Young, Tom Pendergrass, Bella Brooks-Robinson and Rachel Robinson. On the September 22nd PCW House Show, Mariah went go one on one with Portia Ramirez and defeated her with The Lopez Special. At Anarchy, Mariah competed in the twelfth edition of the Scars of Wrestling Cup as she goes up against Mya Denton, Kuk Killswitch and Leon Lonewolf, and won when she hit Mya with Potential Brain Damage. On December 8th, Mariah too part in the third annual Struggle for Power Battlefield match at Struggle for Power III and entered at number fourteen. She eliminated Mike Park and Melanie Ramirez before being eliminated from the match by Jerry Matthews. 'One half of the PCW World Tag Team Champions' On the January 19th edition of Rapture, Mariah went go one on one with Smith Jones, but lost the match when Smith hit her with the Point of Controversy. Three days after getting attacked by the Metal Head Express. Mariah appeared on a PCW House Show called Leon Lonewolf Appreciation night to honor Leon Lonewolf on his birthday, Mariah got an opportunity at the PCW Broadcast Championship, but lost when Smith Jones beat her with the Point of Controversy. On the March 16th edition of Rapture, Mariah went go one on one with Curtis Wilkes and lost the match. She was attacked after the match by Curtis and almost got leg dropped... but Mariano Fernandez made the save. At Battle Finale III, Mariah and Rachel faced The Pac and Da Xtreme Dynasty with the PCW World Tag Team Championship on the line and in a hard fought brutal match, they won the titles, marking their first championship win in PCW. On the May 25th edition of Rapture, Mariah and Rachel faced Harbringer and Pestilence with the titles on the line and retained them in a hard fought match. In a rematch at Slamathon IV, Mariah and Rachel defeated Da Xtreme Dynasty to retain the titles, being the first team to defeat Styles and Banks in a standard tag team match. On the July 20th, 2013 edition of Saturday Night Rapture, Mariah and Rachel set out an open challenge for any tag team to have a shot at their PCW World Tag Team Championships. Melanie Ramirez and Mariah's sister Mariella, of Fatality Inc, answered the call. Mariah and Rachel were successful in retaining the titles. After the match, Mariah cut a promo stating that since her and Rachel dominated the tag team division, they were going to singles competition... but that was stopped by Reyna Carter and Angelina Williams of Mi Pi Sexy, and those two ran Mariah and Rachel down verbally and stated they are going to be the next challenger for The Princesses of Lethality. At Wrestle Extravaganza IV: Summertime Smash, The Princesses of Lethality defended the tag team titles against Reyna Carter and Angelina Williams, but lost the titles after interference from Derek Saunders and Kelly Hampton. On the August 31st edition of Rapture, it was a busy night for The Princesses of Lethality. They and Charlie Luzon brawled with Toxic, then Mariah and Rachel crashed the celebration of Mi Pi Sexy where they hit Kelly Hampton with the Lethal Breakdown, and in the main event, they were a part of the huge brawl between Toxic and Team Lethality and The Disciples of Syn (along with Brytain Montgomery) to end the show. 'PCW: Premium Academy/Pride Wrestling' Mariah also signed up to the Premium Academy that PCW was running to gain a little more experience as a wrestler. She competed on the first show, teaming with her cousin Danielle, Talia Skye and Lexi Reiyne to go up against Christina Perez, Ivette Hernandez, J.T. Banks and Alexis Landry of Toxic. The match went to a no contest as the teams started hitting each other with chairs. On the second PCW: PA show, Mariah came out in aid of Jenna Martin after Morgan Simmons attacked her following a match, starting a rivalry between them in the Academy. On the fifth Premium Academy show called "Crowning a Champion", Mariah faced Morgan Simmons in the match. The two went to a double count out at the thirty minute mark and had to be restrained by security because both were so out of control. On the sixth episode titled "Things Are Just Getting Started", she teamed up with Jenna Martin to face Morgan Simmons and Michelle Ryder. But the team lost after Jenna betrayed Mariah by hitting her with Eternal Nightmare and therefore. Jenna allowed Morgan to hit Mariah with the Synn-Full Ride to Hell and picked up the victory. On the tenth Premium Academy episode titled "The Night of Extreme", Mariah and Rachel Robinson faced Morgan and Jenna in a Tag Team Submission match, but lost when Morgan made Mariah tap to Synnfullness while Jenna made Rachel tap to the Country Figure Four Leglock at the same time. On the fourteenth edition of Premium Academy, Mariah and Rachel defeated The Gothic Alliance, but were attacked from behind by the Metal Head Express with steel chairs and were DDT'ed onto the chairs. On the first Pride Show, Mariah wrestled Kevin Smith to a double countout and both The Metal Head Express and The Princesses of Lethality brawled with each other at ringside. On the second show, The Princesses of Lethality and The Metal Head Express brawled with each other backstage with Mariah beating Smith with a chair while Grizzly was beating on Rachel. After a two show absence due to their PCW commitments, Mariah and Rachel returned at Gang Warfare to team up with fellow Team Lethality members Desiree Miles, Ryan "the Reaper" Robinson, Aurora Rose, Tom Pendergrass and TJ Parks to team up against Mandy "the Monster", Alisyn, Mariella Lopez, Melanie Ramirez, Stevie Fabulous and Jesse Wright, Kevin Smith and Joe Grizzly of Toxic. The match itself went nearly forty four minutes, but went to a no contest due to the referee failing to keep the match under control. On the fifth episode of Pride, they went up against The Metal Head Express and won with Metal Brain Damage. They then entered the tournament to crown the next number one contenders for the PW Tag Team Championship's. In their first round match up, they defeated The Battering Bitches with Metal Brain Damage. In round two, they defeated Ray Del Rango and Eric McIntosh of The Anti American Movement with Metal Brain Damage. In round three, they defeated The Second City Saviors after hitting Daniel Ryerson with Metal Hangtime. In the final round, they faced The Hollywood Glamor Boys and defeated them by hitting Stevie with Metal Brain Damage. They then won the PW Tag Team Championships from The B.O.M.B. Squad by hitting Tiffany Banks with Female Power. With the win, Mariah and Rachel become the first team to hold PCW and Pride Championship's at the same time. In their first title defense, they defeated The B.O.M.B. Squad in a rematch on the eleventh Pride Wrestling Show to retain the titles. They held the titles until the company's unknown closure in January of 2014. 'Honorable Championship Wrestling' Mariah signed on to compete for PCW affiliated federation Honroable Championship Wrestling (ran by PCW scout Tyler Brownlee and PCW Hall of Famer Leon Lonewolf). On the debut episode of Monday Nite Bushido, Mariah and Rachel as their Princesses of Lethality tag team competed in a ten team tag team Gauntlet match to crown the first ever HCW Tag Team Champions. They made it to the final three as they eliminated The Dark Cide Mafia with Metal Brain Damage, but came up short as they were eliminated by The Double Dragons who were in turn eliminated by Crunk N' Cyde to win the tag team titles. On the second episode, The Princesses of Lethality went up against The Dark Cide Mafia in tag team action and defeated them with Metal Brain Damage. On the fourth episode, they went up against Tony Steinhouse and Mandy "the Monster", with Tony making Rachel tap out to the ankle lock. On the sixth episode of Bushido, Mariah and Rachel fought The Dark Cide Mafia in a rematch from episode two, and they won the match after Rachel hit Kayoz with Reaping Death Drop II. 'Japan Pro Wrestling' Both Mariah and Rachel signed contracts to compete for the Japanese based promotion Japan Pro Wrestling. They competed on the 819th edition of the JPW Side Show as they faced The Masashi Brothers and defeated them after hitting Tim Masashi with Metal Brain Damage. After the match, Mariah spoke on the microphone and stated that her and Rachel will always be a tag team, but that in JPW, they will pursue singles competition. They pandered to the crowd afterwards. On the 820th edition of the JPW Side Show, she competed in the main event against Salina Paige in what was Mariah's first singles match in quite some time. Mariah didn't miss a beat as she made Salina submit to The Lopez Special. Personal Life Mariah was born on October 15th, 1990 to Luis Lopez (a professional landscaper) and Sarah Scott-Lopez (a real-estate agent). When she was young, her parents got divorced and her mother died in a car accident not too long later. With her father not wanting any part of her. She lived with her Lopez family relatives which was her cousins Phillip, Enrique, Jose, Ricardo and Danielle while her sister Mariella was sent to a foster family. Prior to entering wrestling, Mariah was enrolled in Florida State University after getting a full ride due to being one of the very few who got a 4.0 grade point average in the school (Danielle accomplishing this feat two years earlier), where she got her business degree. She graduated from San Diego High School in San Diego, California, and for most of her schooling. Her and Danielle went to the same school as they are only two years apart which is why they are very close to one another. Mariah is also known to have been in a ten month relationship with J.T. Banks. In January of 2011, they broke up after Mariah came out and admitted she was a Lesbian. She was openly bisexual even before she was with Banks. Having been attracted to women since the age of thirteen. After the break up with Banks, she started dating Crystal Alvarez, a girl who would become a wrestler herself and a fellow member of Team Lethality. However, the couple split in February of 2012 bur remain close friends. After the break up, she was in short term relationship with Alexis Landry. She was previously in a relationship with fellow wrestler Jenna Martin, but the couple broke up after five months of being together. In late 2012, Mariah began a relationship with fellow Team Lethality member, Rachel Robinson, the sister of Ryan "The Reaper" Robinson. They got married in May of 2013, but their television wedding was broadcasted on the June 8th edition of Saturday Night Rapture. Accomplishments *PCW Record: 15-10-4 *PWW Record: 6-0-1 *Pride Wrestling: 7-0-2 *HCW Record: 2-2 *JPW Record: 2-0 *Overall Record: 40-17-10 *'Premium Five Rankings (for PCW):' **Week 1: 5th **Week 2: Not ranked **Week 3: Not ranked **Week 4: Not ranked **Week 5: Not ranked **Week 6: Not ranked **Week 7: Not ranked **Week 8: Not ranked *1x PWW Joshi Champion (inaugural and only champion) * 1x JPW Pure Champion *2x PCW World Tag Team Champion (with Rachel Robinson) *1x PW Tag Team Champion (with Rachel Robinson) *1x RCW World Tag Team Champion (with Rachel Robinson) *1x WWA World Champion *1x WWA Television Champion *3x WWA Tag Team Champion (twice with Rachel Robinson, once with Aubrey Cassidy) *1x WWA Trios Champion (with The Battering Bitches) *3rd Triple Crown winner in WWA History *Scars of Wrestling Cup XII Winner *2011 PWW Rookie of the Year (Nominated) *2011 Pro Wrestling Illustrated Up and Coming Women's Wrestler of the Year *Nominated for 2012 PCW Wrestler of the Year In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''STFU (Shut The Fuck Up) Driver (Cradle Piledriver)'' - Primary finisher **''The Lopez Special (Inverted Indian Deathlock)'' - Primary finisher **''Potential Brain Damage (Roundhouse kick to the head)'' - used on occasion; adopted from and used as a tribute to Danielle Lopez **Spanish Hang Time (Swanton Bomb) - not in use anymore *'Signature Moves' **Lethal Impact (Leaping reverse STO) - was previously a finisher **Bridging German Suplex **Wonder Woman (Corkscrew 450 Splash) - adopted from her cousin **Crane Kick **Nap Time (Sleeper Hold) *'Normal Moves' **Body Scissors **Clothesline **Cloverleaf **Double Leg Slam **Dropkick **Facebuster **Facewash **Fujiwara Armbar **Kimura with neck scissors **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly to back ***Belly to belly ***Cradle ***Dragon ***German ***Half Nelson ***Half Nelson Exploder ***High-angle belly to back ***Northern Lights, sometimes with pinning bridge ***Pumphandle ***Sitout ***Sleeper ***T-Bone ***Triple rolling verticals **Neckbreaker **Octopus Stretch **Running leg drop, sometimes to the back of the opponent's neck **Russian leg sweep *'Double Team Moves' **'With Danielle Lopez' ***Welcome to the Emergency Room: (Potential Brain Damage (by Danielle) followed up with a Bridging German Suplex (Mariah) ***An Impactful Drop: (Reverse STO (Mariah) / Jumping Enzuigiri (Danielle) combination) ***Double Dropkick ***Double Suplex ***Latinasault (Danielle) / Diving leg drop (Mariah) combination ***Russian Leg Sweep (Danielle) / Big Boot (Mariah) combination **'With Rachel Robinson' ***The Barbarian Way: Lopez Special (Mariah) / Lethality Lock (Rachel) locked onto an opponent simultaneously ***Metal Head Impact: Code of Light (Rachel), followed by a Corkscrew 450 splash (Mariah), followed by the Black Star Splash (Rachel) ***Wreck That Bitch: Powerbomb, shiranui combination ***Metal Hang Time: Ace of Darkness (Rachel) / followed by Spanish Hang Time (Mariah) a signature move ***Metal Brain Damage: Potential Brain Damage (Mariah) / followed by Black Star Splash (Rachel) a signature move ***Female Power: Samoan Drop (Rachel) / Running corkscrew neckbreaker or diving corkscrew neckbreaker (Mariah) - used as a tribute to the Xtremely Lethal Ladies in use anymore ***Lethal Breakdown: Falling Neckbreaker (Rachel) / Diving Crossbody (Mariah) combination - used as a tribute to the Xtremely Lethal Ladies in use anymore *'Entrance Music' **"Not Like the Other Girls" by The Rasmus (singles competition) - PWW and the Indy Circuit (2011 - 2012) **"Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepson (PCW; 2012) **"The End of The Line" by The Offspring (with The Battering Bitches as The Lesbianic Experience) - PWW and WWA **"Never Enough" by Five Finger Death Punch (PCW, WWA and JPW; 2012 - 2018, also used with Rachel Robinson) **"Again We Rise" by Lamb of God (WWA; 2014 - 2017 - used with Rachel Robinson) **"Awake" by Ra (WWA; early to mid 2018) **'"Killpop" by Slipknot' (WWA: mid 2018 - present) *'Nicknames' **'"The Joshi Queen"' **'"The Latina Ninja"' **'"The Premium Ninja"' External Links Mariah's Official Website Mariah's Twitter AccountCategory:Premium Womens Wrestling EmployeesCategory:Premium Womens WrestlingCategory:CharactersCategory:Active WrestlersCategory:Mexican charactersCategory:American charactersCategory:American WrestlersCategory:Female WrestlersCategory:Characters from CaliforniaCategory:Wrestlers born in CaliforniaCategory:Face CharacterCategory:Wrestlers debuting in 2011Category:2011Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:2017